


A Christmas Eve Surprise

by SierraWood



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWood/pseuds/SierraWood
Summary: Shawn has something to give his boyfriend, Carlton Lassiter. So he decides to visit Lassie at SBPD, will he keep it professional? Probably not.





	A Christmas Eve Surprise

More from the depths of my files. I just thought this was so stinking cute.

* * *

 

Shawn walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department with a box wrapped in red and gold paper with a few stripes of metallic green. He made a beeline for a certain head detective. 

Lassiter was working on some paperwork when Shawn walked up to his desk. After waiting a moment, Shawn placed the box down and picked up a large binder. He held it over a clear part of the desk and dropped it.  

_Thump!_  

"Wha-?!" Lassiter jumped and knocked a few of his papers off the table. He looked up at Shawn, "Seriously Spencer! What are you trying to do?" 

Shawn smiled and sat on top of Lassiter's desk. Leaning down he whispered into Lassiter's ear, "Carlton, what have I said about calling me Spencer?" 

Carlton shifted a little in his seat. Clearing his throat and glancing around, he whispered back, "And what have I said about acting professionally at the department?" 

Shawn pulled back and answered Carlton, punctuating each sentence with a quick kiss, "To call you Lassiter while you're on duty. To stay off your desk. To keep flirting to a minimum." He pulled back again and leaned in, placing a hand to Carlton's cheek and tilting his chin up, "To not do this." He pressed his lips to Carlton's and felt Calton's body tense a little. Sliding his hand down, Shawn gave a reassuring squeeze to the back of Carlton's neck. Carlton felt himself relax and pressed into the kiss further. Shawn tasted of Pineapple (no surprise) and Milk Duds (strange, but still good). Carlton felt Shawn pull away. He cleared his throat again, "I did say to not do that, but that was good." He looked around the precinct then lowered his voice, "That was really good." 

Shawn smirked, "Glad you think so." He hopped of Carlton's desk and picked up the package again. "Here," he said holding out the box, "For you." 

Carlton took the box. It was heavy in his hands, but wasn't very large. "Can I open it now?"  

Shawn thought for a moment. "What the heck, it's Christmas Eve, I have something better planned for Christmas Day."  

Carlton grinned and carefully unwrapped the box. When the box was finally opened, he gasped and tightened his grip on the box so he wouldn't drop it. "I had to call in a few of my Dad's favors to get that. Took a while to track one down. It's Italian. A Mate-" 

"It's a Mateba Autorevolver. They're rare. Wow, thank you Shawn." Carlton smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Shawn relaxed and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Glad I did something right," he murmured. 

Carlton tightened his hold, "Hey, it's me who did something right by saying yes when you asked me out six months ago." 

Shawn pulled back and wrapped his arms loosely around Carlton's waist, "So you like it?" 

Carlton gave Shawn a quick kiss, "I love it." He kissed Shawn again, longer this time, "I love you." 

Shawn smiled, "Merry Christmas Carlton." 

"Merry Christmas Shawn." 


End file.
